Ice melts Fire
by jhl89
Summary: Lily tenía sus demonios; Scorpius sólo quería ahuyentarlos. Él quería salvarla del Fuego... Lo que no sabía que él iba a derretirse o peor aún, quemarse. LxS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Ice melts Fire**

**Prologue**

Sentí mi lengua moverse por mera inercia. La verdad era que no estaba disfrutando este beso. Era sumamente húmedo. Podía sentir su saliva fuera de mi boca; y todo el mundo sabe que tener saliva fuera de la boca era el máximo indicio de que el otro no sabía besar. Puaj.

Rompí la unión de manera brusca -Creo que esto no funciona, Albert.

-¿Por qué, _pelirroja_?- odiaba que me llamasen así... Infeliz de mierda. Intentó besarme pero antes de que pudiera darle una patada en donde más le dolía...

-Potter- oí su voz y sentí más repulsión y eso que estaba besando al sapo este.

-Desaparece, Malfoy- espetó Albert.

-Yo te recomiendo que desaparezcas tú, Langer. No querrás que Ravenclaw esté más último de lo que ya está, ¿verdad?- lo vi sonreír -No después de su patética actuación en el partido de ayer, o me equivoco... ¿_Capitán_?- Albert se levantó y salió mascullando un "maldito bastardo" o algo por el estilo. Malfoy estaba frente mío. Observó con indiferencia mi pollera maltrecha y mi camisa abierta hasta la mitad. Tenía esa mirada de hielo, que no expresaba ninguna emoción. Malfoy debía ser _hielo_ puro -Potter, tienes que regresar a la Sala Común.

-¿Y tú eres quién para obligarme?

-Soy el Premio Anual, Potter- creo que esa era la excusa más barata que le escuché decir desde que lo conozco.

-¿Y eso me afecta en...?- no iba a torcer el brazo. Se acercó a mí y fruncí mi ceño, estaba lista para pelear... No sé si muy lista, porque no tenía mi condenada varita; pero sí tenía mis puños y sabía usarlos, tal como me enseñó Albus.

Emparejó mi pollera y abotonó mi camisa. Me dejó tan desconcertada que no logré reaccionar -Vamos, Lily... Te acompaño- me extendió su mano y esperó.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy. Jamás la necesitaré- le corrió la mano y me paré, salí del aula vacía y me encaminé hacia la Sala Común. Sabía que me estaba siguiendo y no hice nada para detenerlo.

Bajé las escaleras y llegué a las mazomorras. Di la contraseña y entré; él, también. Me pareció raro porque el imbécil tenía su propia torre. Rodé los ojos. No tenía tiempo para preocuparme lo que hacía o no Malfoy.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Dormía sola desde que Lucy se fue. No permitía que ninguna de las idiotas de mi séquito durmiese conmigo. Ellas simplemente vivían apretadas en la habitación de al lado. No dejaba a nadie entrar aquí. Era mi santuario, tanto que llevaba su propia contraseña. Obvio que ni Slughorn ni McGonagall sabían de este pequeño privilegio que tenía.

Susurré la contraseña y me adentré a mi recámara. Amaba este lugar. La única cama que había era la mía, contra la pared. Tenía el resto del lugar para mi closet. Además, había un largo escritorio y los libros escolares por ahí desparramados.

Hacía dos meses que habíamos empezado las clases, quinto año para ser exacto... Y la verdad era que me importaba un comino. No sé por qué Harry quería que siga estudiando... No valía la pena malgastar el tiempo en estudios, no cuando la vida era tan efímera.

Me quité la camisa y la pollera y la hice desaparecer, con mi varita que estaba descansado sobre mi escritorio. Langer y Malfoy los habían infestado, así que ya no me servían más. Las botas también las hice desaparecer. No por nada en especial, sólo que ya las había usado tres veces, desde que las compré.

Me miré al espejo. Tenía el pelo largo, tanto que sobrepasaba la mitad de mi espalda. Odiaba el color de mi pelo: rojo. Lo odiaba al igual que mis ojos: marrones. Odiaba también mis pecas... Odiaba todo lo que era.

Solté una leve risa. No sé por qué reía, simplemente tenía ganas. Tomé un libro, creo que era el de Encantamientos y lo lancé contra el espejo. Se hizo añicos al instante. Logré captar los miles de pedazos rotos antes de llegar al piso y hacerse trizas aún más.

Empuñé un importante pedazo de vidrio y jugué con él, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Sonreí. Lo tiré al suelo, volví a tomar mi varita y con un simple movimiento todo volvió a la normalidad.

Me quité el corpiño. Odiaba dormir con eso. Era el invento más incómodo que podían haber creado. Busqué en mi closet un camisón nuevo. Era de color plateado, lo había visto en un centro comercial muggle e inmediatamente lo había comprado. Me lo coloqué y me acosté.

Mañana debía buscar a un nuevo reemplazo que sí supiera besar.

oOoOoOo

Esperé hasta que ella cierre su puerta. Me tiré sobre una de las butacas de la sala y avivé las brasas casi muertas que estaban en la chimenea -Travesura realizada- toqué el mapa y desapareció, simulando ser un viejo pergamino amarillento. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Suspiré. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Lily seguía siendo hostil con el mundo y no podía culparla... Es solo que creí que quizá...

-No, Albus- me reí -¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? No estoy enamorado de tu hermana. Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa- miré el _fuego_, me gustaba verlo arder.

Me levanté y salí de las mazmorras para regresar a mi torre. Necesitaba dormir algunas horas. Mañana, o mejor dicho, hoy sería un largo día.

* * *

**Nuevo fanfic. Creí que después de FOREVER no escribiría más... Pero, aquí les presento una nueva historia, completamente diferente a lo que venía escribiendo (¡ya se habrán dado cuenta con el hecho de que Lily es una _perra_ total y de Slytherin!). Es un fic más oscuro, más psicológico, más emocional... ajajjaja O por lo menos, eso intentaré que sea :) **

**Recién es el prólogo, sé que hay muchas cosas por explicar... Pero sean pacientes... :D (Los próximos capítulos serán más largos. Por ser prólogo lo hice corto).**

**Me había olvidado lo emocionante que es publicar un nuevo fanfic. ¡Ay! ¡Estoy super emocionada! ajjajjaj Ya tengo los próximos tres capítulos escritos ;) Así que, la próxima actualización será conforme a sus reviews jijiji :)**

**Sean tomates, flores, críticas negativas, críticas positivas, lo que sea... Es bienvenido a través del review :)**

**Es el comienzo de un nuevo desafío... ¿Me acompañarán en este nuevo camino? :)**


	2. Look and learn, ladies

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Ice melts Fire**

**Look and learn, ladies.**

-¡ALBUS!- abrí los ojos asustada. Intenté calmarme tomando varias bocanadas de aire. Me senté en el medio de mi cama y me quité el sudor de mi frente. Había tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla de siempre.

La única razón que odiaba haber sido sorteada en Slytherin era que en las mazmorras no había ni una condenada ventana. Necesitaba aire. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y pude ver el rostro de mi hermano. Mierda. Los volví a abrir y me juré jamás pestañar ni dormir...

Sobre mi mesita de luz, había una bandeja llena de comida y una nota:

_Come_.

Patético. Malfoy, ¿podrías ser más patético de lo que ya eres? Hice desaparecer todo.

Miré mi reloj. No sólo había perdido el desayuno sino también, tres cuartos de Herbología. Nada importante. En realidad, toda esta farsa de estudiar y ser alumna en Hogwarts era poco importante para mí. Harry no entendía que no me interesaba un comino estudiar. Simplemente no estaba en mis prioridades. Además, ¿cuál era la necesidad de estudiar teniendo un padre que su patrimonio era de tantos galleons necesarios como para que yo pueda vivir tranquila unas ocho o nueve vidas más? Toda la herencia era mía. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en que estudiase?

Me duché y me vestí con la maldita túnica del colegio. Ni me gasté en tomar mis libros. Chequeé de nuevo el reloj. Debía estar hace diez minutos en Pociones. Buen día, mundo de mierda. Aquí va Lily Potter.

No tardé ni cinco minutos en llegar. El aula de Pociones estaba cerca de mi Sala Común. Toqué la puerta, lista para actuar -Pase.

-Disculpe, profesor Slughorn- él me amaba, así que no iba a tener problemas. Todo el profesorado me amaba. Yo era un ángel para ellos... Lo que no sabían era que estaba _caída_ -No me sentía muy bien. Ya sabe... Mucho para estudiar y tan poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes, querida. No te he visto en el desayuno y me has dejado más que preocupado- con un ademán me hizo entender que me sentase en mi lugar -No dudes en decirme si necesitas ir a la enfermería.

-Claro, señor. Gracias- sonreí por cortesía y me dirigí a mi asiento, junto a Cornelia. Cornelia Nott era algo así como una "amiga" para mí, después de todo, ella era la chica que más podía tolerar de mi séquito. Era más baja que yo, castaña y tenía los ojos azules. Se vestía bien y era la única persona que me acompañaba a los desfiles mágicos de verano en Milán y Barcelona. Igualmente, nunca ocuparía el lugar de Lucy.

-Buenas tardes, Lily- se mofó.

-Dile a Brittany que necesito un nuevo reemplazo. Ese Langer es vomitivo- no quería tocar nada. Simplemente me senté para esperar a que ella terminase la poción y entregar la muestra en equipo.

-¿No te lo he advertido ya?- rodé los ojos, sí que estaba chistosa hoy -Pues, ¿qué casa quieres ahora?

-¿Qué tal Gryffindor?- miré hacia el lado de los leones maricones. Me gustaba llamarlos así porque lo eran. Esa estúpida idea que tenían de ser los valientes y nobles de Hogwarts... Ugh, me provocaban náuseas tanto como Langer.

Mi primo Hugo Weasley me estaba mirando. Sonreí de costado y noté cómo sus orejas enrojecían. Imbécil -¿Qué tal algun amigo de mi _familia_?- sugerí divertida.

-Por más que lo niegues, tienes muchos familiares, Lily- aplastó un escarabajo con la cuchilla y lo lanzó a la caldera -¿A cuál de tus primitos quieres fastidiar específicamente?

Podía oler el nerviosismo de mi primo, porque no había quitado mis ojos de él. Era un completo imbécil, tal como su padre, tal como toda su maldita familia -¿Qué tal a Rose Weasley?

Cornelia soltó una risa -Sabes, se rumorea que tu prima _favorita_ está interesada en Lorcan Scamander, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Scamander?

-Sí, el gil que anda de aquí para allá buscandonargles o estupideces así- giró con la cuchara la poción tres veces en sentido contrario al reloj. Bufé. Lo estaba haciendo mal. Le quité la cuchara de la mano y revolví la mezcla correctamente -Gracias.

-¿No tiene un hermano gemelo?

-Sí, se llama Lysander y es de Ravenclaw.

-Apunta a los dos- me miré las uñas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo y después la miré con una ceja levantada y una amplia sonrisa -¿Acaso no es la fanstasía de toda mujer? ¿Tener a dos hermanos idénticos a su merced?

-Eres todo un caso, Lily- negó divertida.

-Soy "el caso" por excelencia- arreglé el moño de mi colita alta -Pero, primero a Lorcan Scamander- me reí -Ya puedo escuchar cómo se rompe el corazón de la pobretona de Rose Weasley.

La clase terminó y Cornelia entregó la poción. Era la hora del almuerzo así que nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Malfoy ya se encontraba ahí. Estaba hablando con Nick Zabini, morocho con el pelo al ras y ojos oscuros. Era extremadamente alto y fornido. Sonreí a Nick, me caía bien. Ignoré completamente a Malfoy.

-Lily- me llamó una de las chicas -¿Scamander de verdad?- era Marie, aunque de Marie no tenía ni una pizca.

-Sí, me ha dicho Cornelia que Rose Weasley está interesada en él- bebí un sorbo de agua fría -Y yo estoy aburrida. Tú has las sumas.

Todas se rieron. Mi séquito estaba formado por seis chicas: cuatro estaban en quinto conmigo (Cornelia, Brittany, Marie y Lisa) y las otras dos eran de sexto año (Megan y Camille).

-Siento interrumpir, señoritas- condenado Malfoy -¿Podrían dejarme unos minutos con Potter?- me miraron divertidas y todas juntas salieron del Gran Comedor, dejándome sola. Bastardas -Lily, no has probado un bocado y estoy seguro que tampoco has desayunado. Come algo, por favor.

Resoplé pero después me reí -Malfoy, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de molestarme?

-Comer.

Ignoré lo que dijo -¿Acaso te gusto tanto?- él ni se inmutó -¿Qué quieres? ¿Un revolcón? ¿Con un polvo te conformas?- me levanté -Vale, sólo porque hoy estoy de humor- levanté su rostro aprentando su mandíbula con mi índice y pulgar -A las doce de la noche, en mi habitación- besé su mejilla y me fui al Hall Central. Sabía que las bastardas me estarían esperando.

-Justo a tiempo- chilló Brittany. Señaló a un grupo que salía del comedor. Pasé la lengua sobre mi labio inferior. Perfecto.

-Miren y aprendan, ladies- las chicas rieron -¡Scamander!- caminé los pocos pasos que me distanciaban de él. Estaban los gemelos junto a Rose Weasley y uno de sus primos, que no me acuerdo su nombre. Creo que era Louis o algo así. Era uno de los pocos que no eran pelirrojos. Bien por él, no recibió la maldición.

Uno de los gemelos, todavía no los distinguía, leía una revista dado vuelta y el otro me miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Lorcan?

Me reí mentalmente al ver las orejas y el rostro colorados de mi prima -¿Qué quieres, Potter?- espetó ella.

Esto iba a ser tan divertido -¿Tú eres Lorcan, Rose?- iba a disfrutar tanto este momento. Me tapé la boca poniendo una cara de sorpresa, bien actuada -¡No puedo creerlo!- agité la mano -Aunque ya lo sospechaba. Digo...- señalé su cuello -Siempre pude ver la nuez de Adán ahí.

Las chicas estallaron a las carcajadas y otros de Slytherin que miraban la escena, también rieron.

El chico que leía, bajó la revista y me miró con los ojos perdidos. ¿Este papanatas le gustaba? Patética -¿Tú eres Lorcan? Hola. Mi nombre es Lily- sonreí coqueta -He escuchado que buscas nargles en el castillo. ¿Puede ser?

Sus ojos cambiaron, tenía su atención -¿Los has visto?

-¡Sí!- actué llena de emoción -Cerca de mi Sala Común, en un aula vacía, pude ver unos cinco o seis ejemplares- no sabía qué carajo eran pero esto era tan divertido.

El chico dejó caer su revista abrumado -¿Puedes enseñarme?

-Lorcan, no creo que...- empezó Weasley pero dejó morir su oración en el aire.

-Sí, son ellos. Siempre van en pequeños grupitos de cinco- interrumpió emocionado. El otro gemelo no se lo veía para nada contento, ni tampoco al chico rubio -¿Puedes llevarme allí?

-Claro. Pero tengo una condición... Me gustaría que me tú me enseñes todo lo que sabes sobre los nargles, ¡parecen tan interesantes!- mentí. Lo tenía comiendo en la palma de mi mano.

-Sí, ¿estás libre ahora?

-Lorcan, tenemos Runas- dijo su hermano.

-¿Estás libre ahora?- insistió el primero, ignorando a su gemelo.

Creo que tengo Defensas, lo siento por el profesor Carson -Sí, podemos ir ahora- le tomé la mano y pude oír claramente y con lentitud cómo se hacía trizas el corazón de Weasley, sinfonía a mis oídos. Perfecto -Vamos- él caminó a mi lado comentándome algunas características de estosnargles, cuando giramos por el primer pasillo, me di vuelta y vi a Weasley agachada recogiendo la revista que Scamander había dejado caer. Lo llevó a su pecho y lo estrujó, angustiada.

Y así es como se hacen las cosas, ladies.

oOoOoOo

Le "mostré" los nargles a Scamander, aunque obvio que no estaban. Para librarme de la situación, simplemente me hice la deprimida alegando que habían desaparecido esos bichos del aula. Él me dio pequeñas palmaditas y me dijo algo así como: "no te preocupes, son muy rápidos y no les gusta estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo". Luego, lo besé. Se notaba que era todo un novato. Podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pobre idiota. No sabía cómo mover su lengua. Besaba mal, aunque lo único rescatable era que no baboseaba como Langer.

En fin, salí de Historia de la Magia con las chicas. A medio camino, bajando las escaleras me encontré con Weasley. Estaba sola -¡Potter!

-¿Sí?- sonreí mostrándole todos los dientes blancos y perfectos. No como los de ellas, todos deformes y amarillentos. Ugh. ¿Acaso no se les enseña un poco de higiene a estas comadrejas?

-No te metas con Lorcan- me apuntó con su índice.

-¿Lorcan?- me hice la desentendida -¿Hablas de Scamander?- reí entredientes. ¡Qué patética que era esta familia! Sentía tanta vergüenza ajena -No te preocupes, Weasley. Ya no me interesa. Es todo tuyo- ella estaba temblando de ira -Oh, y deberías agradecérmelo. Conmigo aprendió algunos tips para complacer a una mujer- le guiñé el ojo -Puedes quedarte con mis sobras, Weasley. No te ofende, ¿verdad?- las chicas están extasiadas.

-Claro que no, Lily- intervino Cornelia -Los pobretones como los Weasley agradecen con mucha gratitud las sobras- por algo Cornelia era la que mejor me caía -Sin ellas, morirían de hambre.

-Tienes tanta razón, amiga- afirmé lo dicho.

-Vete a la mierda, Potter- espetó Weasley con acidez.

Sonreí -Oh, lo siento. Creo que jamás podría ir ese lugar- me corrí el mechón de pelo que tenía suelto con gracia, solamente para hacerla enfurecer -¿Cómo lo llamas tú? ¿La Madriguera?- me reí y todo mi alrededor también. Weasley estaba furiosa, lo podía ver en sus ojos. No dijo nada más y se fue -Éso fue divertido, ¿no creen?

-¡Espectacular!

-¡Genial!

-¿Viste su cara, Lily?

-Vamos, tengo ganas de una pitada- dije para finalizar los halagos y dirigirnos al Lago Negro.

En el último peldaño de las escaleras, estaba Malfoy con su mirada pasiva. Lo miré por tres segundos y desvié mi mirada. No me sentía avergonzada ni nada por el estilo... Pero su mirada tenía algo que...

Después de fumar me separé de las chicas. Ellas fueron al Gran Comedor. Yo me dirigí a las mazmorras. No tenía hambre. Estaba en mi habitación esperando. Dejé pasar las horas, escuchando música y eligiendo qué camisón iba a usar esta noche. Terminé escogiendo uno verde Slytherin. Y esperé...

Eran las dos de la mañana. Malfoy no había aceptado mi oferta. Me sentía humillada. Tragué mi saliva como pude. Terminé acostándome y dormir. No iba a mariconear porque Malfoy no apareció.

oOoOoOo

Susurró su contraseña. Habían pasado varias horas de la medianoche. Él estaba seguro que ella dormía, pero por precaución había ido a chequearla. Ingresó a su dormitorio y la encontró tumbada en su cama. La tapó con la frazada y acarició su rostro -¿Cuándo volverás a ser la Lily que conocí? ¿Cuándo volverás a ser la Lily que Albus fanfarroneaba con orgullo? Vuelve, pequeña- besó su frente y salió para dirigirse a su torre. No logró ver las dos pequeñas lágrimas que resbalan por las mejillas de ella.

* * *

**Había dicho por facebook que actualizaría el sábado... Pero, sus reviews me emocionaron :) Así que, aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Debería aclarar que este fic es un ligero AU, poco a poco se darán cuenta (igual, ya se nota jajajjaja).**

**Lily... Amo muchísimo a esta Lily. Si bien es una _perra_, me gusta mucho escribir sobre ella... Hum... Creo que esta Lily es más real que las Lilys que escribí. Es una Lily más humana... Quizá mis otras Lilys eran muy Mary Sue, muy perfectas, muy sin problemas... (Pienso en mi primer fic, MI PRINCIPE). La Lily de este fic es más humana, a mi parecer. Toda chica alguna vez sufrió, sufre o sufrirá con problemas de autoestima, desórdenes alimenticios (esto ya lo explicaré a medida que avanza la historia), rebeldía, relaciones con padres rotos, etc... Por eso, la siento más cercana a esta Lily. No sé qué opinarán ustedes. (Que Lily está en Sltyherin me vuelve loca jajjajaj Estaba acostumbrada a escribir "y Lily se dirigió a la torre" o cosas así, pero ahora tengo que pensar y escribir "y Lily se dirigió a las mazmorras" xP Creo que nunca utilicé la palabra "mazmorras" :p)  
**

**En los próximos capítulos daré mi opinión sobre Scorpius. Por lo pronto, me gusta mucho este Scorpius.**

**La aparición de Rose Weasley y los demás primos... Siempre, en mis otros fics, me olvidaba de ellos (literalmente... Creo que con LA GUERRA POR EL ULTIMO BESO, me acordé de la existencia de Rose cuando estaba ya avanzado el fic jajajjajajja) En fin, la cuestión es que, ahora tendrán su lugar :) (Rose Weasley aparecerá, por más que la deteste :p)**

**Gracias a: Florfleur, Serena Princesita Hale, Lynette P. Broderick, Nathy22, pucca. chokolatito (¡quiero saber sobre tus sospechas! :D), LilyScorpfan (Albus... ya habrá tiempo para explicar qué pasó con Albus), Cri Ever (espero que le tomes cariño a esta Lily :) Te prometo que va a mejorar), Guest (gracias, qué pena que no me hayas dejado tu nombre... Así te lo agradecía correctamente) y a liuhnjio :D**

**Gracias de verdad. Sus reviews realmente me animan a actualizar más rápido.**

**¿Adelanto del próximo capítulo? APARECE UN PERSONAJE CRUCIAL. Adivinen :p jijijijijijijijiji**

**Ta tá.**


	3. Espora Weasley

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Ice melts Fire**

**Espora Weasley**

_Lily:_

_Me gustaría que estas vacaciones de Navidad la pases en Londres. Dile a Cornelia que no podrás ir con ella y su familia a Berna. Quiero que pasemos juntos estas fiestas._

_Papá._

Arrugé la carta y la metí en mi bolsillo. Sí, claro... ¿Pasar juntos las fiestas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste presente para esas fechas, Harry? ¿Desde cuándo te llamabas "papá"? Por favor, no me hagas reír...

Tomé una tostada y la mordí. Era el primer bocado en días. Sabía que Malfoy me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, como si fuese él mismo el que me hizo comer. Tarado.

Me había levantado temprano, apenas había dormido cuatro horas. Y al salir de mi habitación, me crucé con Cornelia y Lisa. Ellas eran las madrugadoras del grupo. Se sorprendieron al verme. Bajamos al comedor que para cuando estaba por mi segunda taza de té, el lugar estaba repleto. Sentí un poco de claustrofobia. Detestaba los lugares llenos. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Dónde está el troll?- preguntó Lisa despectivamente. Sé que para Slytherin, Hagrid era una abominación natural. Pero, para mí era un héroe...

-No lo sé. ¡Quizá mañana no tengamos con el troll! Sería un alivio porque justo anoche me hice las manos- dijo Brittany mirándose las uñas pintadas de negro.

-No lo llamen así- espeté molesta. Mañana tendríamos clases. Hagrid está ocupado con las nuevas criaturas que veríamos esta semana. Él mismo me los había mostrado hace unos días cuando fui a visitarlo a su cabaña. Eran las criaturas más lindas que he visto en mi vida y Hagrid me dio el privilegio de conocerlas primero.

-Lo siento, Lily- se disculpó Lisa rápidamente -A propósito, también falta el profesor Carson. ¿Qué estará pasando?

-Oye... Lily...- interrumpió Cornelia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ése no es tu hermano?- señaló la mesa de los profesores y yo eché un vistazo.

Mi rostro se tensó, creo que todo mi cuerpo se tensó. La puta madre. La re putísima madre. No podía ser. ¿Qué mierda hacía ese infeliz malnacido aquí? Y para colmo en el lugar del profesor Carson -No lo es. Mi hermano está muerte, Cornelia, por si no lo recuerdas.

-Es que...- musitó pero no logró decir nada más porque justo en ese instante McGonagall se había levantado de su silla.

-Necesito un momento de su atención, jóvenes- dijo la directora. Revolví con una cucharita mi taza, haciendo el mayor ruido posible. No quería oír la mierda que estaba por decir -El profesor Carson ha emprendido un largo viaje por todo Asia y dadas las circunstancias...- señaló al Weasley -Les quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras: James Weasley- él se levantó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, especialmente por la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba infestado por la espora Weasley. Patético -El profesor Weasley estudió en la Academia Mágica Beuxbatons y terminó la carrera de Auror en el Insituto Mágico de Lyon. Ha sido invitado para compartir con nosotros el resto de la cursada para suplantar al profesor Carson. Espero que demuestren ser dignos alumnos de Hogwarts. Eso es todo- volvió a sentarse y seguir con su desayuno.

Rodé los ojos. Tendré que hablar con McGonagall para dejar esa asignatura. Me levanté del lugar, las chicas me observaron pero no dijeron nada. Salí del Gran Comedor. Todavía tenía media hora para la primera clase de Transfiguraciones. Entré a un aula abandonada, de ésas que servían como depósito. Había partes de pupitres o sillas rotas. Me apoyé contra la pared y saqué un cigarrillo del atado que llevaba conmigo. Con mi varita lo prendí y le di una larga pitada. Largué todo la bocanada de humo y respiré hondo.

En tres o cuatro pitadas terminé el primer cigarrillo. Todavía tenía tiempo para otro más. No iba a admitirlo, pero ver a otro Weasley me sacaba de quicio, especialmente a ese en particular Weasley.

-Lily...- Malfoy de nuevo. ¿Cómo carajo sabía siempre dónde estaba?

-¿Qué?- temblaba, no podía prender mi cigarrillo. Él se acercó y sin darme tiempo para pensar, me abrazó. Sentía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Y quebré... Todo lo que estaba intentando calmar con tabaco, había muerto con esa simple muestra de afecto. Estaba llorando, lo sabía. Malfoy acariciaba mi cabeza y me decía algo así como: "tranquila, pequeña", "llora todo lo que quieras", "estoy aquí", o cosas así...

Me había olvidado lo agotador que era llorar -¿Mejor?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

No podía verlo a los ojos, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ello -Sí... Malfoy...- tenía que agradecerle o por lo menos, decirle algo. Me armé valor y alcé la vista. Me miraba con esas orbes plateadas... Por primera vez en mi vida, veía que sus ojos grises no estaban hechos de hielo, sino que había en ellos un dejo de ¿_cariño_?

-No tienes que decirlo- sonrió -Ya lo sé.

-Vale- aún así, quería decírselo...

-Tienes clases, ¿no?- me tomó la mano y no me disgustó en absoluto -Te acompaño- salimos y caminamos por el pasillo, que estaba desierto. Creo que llegaba tarde, pero daba pasos lentos y cortos para alargar el tiempo con Malfoy. Malfoy tenía sobre mí un poder que nadie tenía. Lo odiaba, sí... Pero...

Frente nuestro estaba James Weasley con Rose Weasley. Trabé mi mandíbula. Malfoy me apretó la mano con suavidad. James Weasley se acercó a nosotros, la otra quedó atrás -Lily, ¿podemos hablar? Sé que tienes Transfiguraciones, pero pedí permiso a la directora para que te ausentes. ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi despacho?

Levanté una ceja -No está dentro de mis intereses hablar con usted, _profesor_- dije ácidamente.

-Vamos, Lily... He visto tus notas de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y las demás materias... Son excelentes- sí, odiaba todo lo relacionado al estudio pero tenía solamente Extraordinarios en mi registro -Creo que podrías conseguir un lugar en Beauxbatons. Mamá quiere verte y...

Me reí con asco -¿"Mamá"? ¿Qué "mamá" me está diciendo, _profesor_? Creo que se está confundiendo de persona. Por si no lo sabía, mi madre está bien muerta.

-Lily... Ya deja de ser así. Somos hermanos...- insitió un poco más.

-Me parece que tengo que hablar con la directora con urgencia, porque su nuevo profesor no está cuerdo para nada- le sonreí con altivez -Mis hermanos están los dos muertos también. El primero se murió junto a mi madre y al segundo, Albus, lo mataron años después- Malfoy me miró con pena -Además, sé que mi padre no tiene hijos bastardos... Así que, está más que claro que está delirando, _señor_- obligué a Malfoy a seguir caminado. Dimos unos nueve pasos cuando frené y giré un poco. Los Weasley seguían en sus lugares -Ah, por cierto... Gracias por regalarme dos horas libres. Las voy a aprovechar muy bien con Scorpius- pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besé sus labios... En realidad, apenas los había rozado, pero creo que desde la posición donde estaban los Weasley era un beso pasional. Para cuando me solté de Malfoy, ellos ya se habían ido.

El rubio suspiró con pesar y se separó más de mí -Potter...

-Lo siento, Malfoy- apresuré a decirle, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser de hielo -Gracias por tu ayuda. Creo que será mejor que vaya a clases- y me alejé de él lo más pronto posible. Ya era suficiente el rechazo de anoche...

oOoOoOo

Obvio que no fui a la clase. No tenía la disposición mental como para sentarme y escuchar a McGonagall hablar y hablar sobre lo maravilloso que es el arte de las Transfiguraciones.

Me pasé las dos horas libres en otra aula vacía pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado. Sentir apenas sus labios y su aliento... ¡JA! No, yo no pensaba en esas cursilerías. Había sido un mero toque y nada más. ¡Ni que haya sido especial! Malfoy fue solamente un medio para mi fin: fastidiar a James _condenado _Weasley.

Cuando me percaté de la hora, ya era mediodía, la hora del almuerzo. Por lo tanto, me fui a buscar a las chicas al Gran Comedor. Las encontré en nuestro lugar de siempre, en el medio de la mesa de Slytherin. No dije nada y me senté entre medio de Cornelia y Camille. Me serví un vaso largo de agua fría, que cada tanto le daba pequeños sorbos.

-Señorita Potter- me llamó una voz chillona y sumamente nerviosa. Yo seguí con mi tarea de tomar mi agua -Señorita Potter...- volvió a insistir la vocecita -Por favor, señorita Potter...

-¿Qué quieres?- masculló Megan. Ella era mi última adquisición. Había ingresado a mi séquito hace un mes atrás, después de una ardua serie de pruebas. Pobre. Había sufrido al punto de que me daba pena. Cornelia había diseñado las pruebas con malicia, ella era toda una Slytherin cuando quería serlo. Creo que por eso acepté a Megan a unirse al grupo, y si sumamos el "podrías extender un poco de misericordia a los demás", que me había escrito Lucy, en ese tiempo. Lucy... Cómo la extrañaba...

El niño balbuceó algo o eso creo, yo tenía mi antención en otra cosa. Malfoy no me miraba. Era la primera vez desde que entré a Hogwarts que no vigilaba si comía o no... Quizá sentía vergüenza. Quizá ése había sido su primer beso porque nunca lo había visto con ninguna chica... O quizá pateaba para el otro arco, como decían los muggles. Me reí.

-¿Qué has dicho?- interrogó Megan irritada, al ser la última en entrar al séquito estaba obligada a realizar este tipo de tareas "administrativas".

-La directora McGonagall me ha dado esta nota para la señorita Potter- giré la cabeza para ver al niño. Vi cómo se encogía. Llevaba los colores verde y plateado, debía estar en primero o segundo año. No lo conocí y tampoco me interesaba conocerlo.

-Dámelo- espetó Megan. El niño se lo entregó y ella, a mí -Ahora, desaparece- y él obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rompí el sello y leí:

_Después del almuerzo._

_Plumas de azúcar._

_Minerva McGonagall._

Miré a la directora y di un simple asentimiento con mi cabeza cuando ella cruzó su mirada con la mía. Seguro que me iba a dar una larga plática sobre James Weasley. No tenía muchas ganas, pero tenía que escucharla porque ella era mi madrina, después de todo. El mundo creía que era Luna Lovegood, pero Harry no lo permitió. Ella siempre estaba de viaje, no tenía sentido tener una madrina ausente (porque ya tener padres ausentes era más que suficiente). Además, ella era más amiga de mi madre muerta que de Harry. Simplemente me dieron su nombre, que no lo usaba porque es horrible y tan vulgar -Tengo que irme.

Llegué a la gárgola que me llevaba a la oficina en menos de diez minutos. Di la contraseña que me había dicho en la nota y entré al despacho circular. Todos los ojos de los retratos de los antiguos directores se posaron en mí.

-Hola, Lily- me saludó Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes, profesor- le dije. Snape estaba a su lado inerte. Frente mío tenía a las dos personas que Harry quiso homenajear al ponerle a mi hermano sus nombres de pila. Siempre me pregunté si Albus logró conocerlos cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Podría preguntárselo a Nick, cuando me lo cruce en la Sala Común. Nick había sido uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, junto con el imbécil de Malfoy. Todavía tenía fresco en la memoria, el día que conocí a Nick...

-Gracias por venir, Lily. Toma asiento- McGonagall había aparecido de la nada y ya estaba en su butuca. Obedecí a su orden y tambaleé con los dedos sobre mi regazo -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- contesté secamente.

-Lily- agitó su varita e hizo aparecer varios bocadillos y una gran jarra de jugo de calabaza -Come algo, por favor. Estás muy delgada y me estás asustando, princesa- ella era la única en el mundo que me llamaba así. Me sentí como una niña de vuelta, cuando ella iba a casa a jugar con Albus y conmigo... Sonreí. Tomé el canapé más grande y comí en silencio -¡Esa esa mi niña!- me dejó comer y paré cuando me sentí satisfecha -Creo que ya sabes la razón por la que te llamé, ¿verdad?

-¿Por la comida?- me hice la inocente.

-No- frunció los labios -Bueno sí, también. Pero principalmente por tu hermano.

-¿Por Albus?

Escuché un bufido y me di cuenta que provenía de Snape y el retrato de Phineas Nigellus dijo un claro "¡insolente!". McGonagall no les hizo caso -No, princesa. Por tu hermano James.

-¿Qué hay con el Weasley?- pregunté con arrogancia.

Suspiró tolerando mi actitud -El _profesor _Weasley, Lily- apoyó sus manos sobre su escritorio y se acercó más a mí -Tienes que llamarlo así.

-No habrá necesidad. Quiero darme de baja en Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras- no iba a seguir estudiando esa materia, por más que era una de las pocas que me gustaba... Aunque era más porque el profesor Carson estaba para comerlo a mordiscones.

-Lily- me tomó la mano -No voy a dejar que la abandones.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras es una de mas materias obligatorias requeridas por el Ministerio de Educación Mágica. No hay chances que puedas dejarla. Además, sabes lo importante que son los exámenes que tienes que rendir este año, especialmente materias como ésta.

-Puedo tomar más materias y compensarlo. ¿Qué materias hay? ¿Adivinación? ¿Runas Antiguas? ¿Estudios Muggles?- apreté mi puño con fuerzas -Voy a tomar todas, si es necesario. Me pondré al día con todas las materias. Merlín sabe que puedo hacerlo. Simplemente, déjame largar Defensas... Por favor...

-No, Lily.

-Entonces, no cursaré la materia y solamente daré el examen. Total, es lo mismo. Puedo rendir esta materia con los ojos cerrados. ¡Me conoces!- rogué.

-Lo siento, Lily- dijo apenada -Quiero que sigas con la materia y que conozcas a tu hermano.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA NO ES MI HERMANO!- me levanté golpeando la mesa. Los murmullos de reprobación no se hicieron esperar. Dumbledore me miraba con tristeza. Temblé y me tumbé en la silla. Respiraba con dificultad. Sentí humedecer mis ojos. La puta madre... Otra vez llorando...

McGonagall se paró de su butaca y vino hacia mí para abrazarme. ¿Tanta pena daba que hoy recibía un segundo abrazo? Mierda -Pequeña, sé que estás muy enojada por todo lo que pasó... Hablé con James y él está muy mal también. Pasaron muchos años, Lily... Es hora de aprender a perdonar- negué con la cabeza -Sí, princesa. Sentir tanto rencor no te hace bien, mi vida. No te pido que lo perdones ya, pero poco a poco... Conociendo su vida, darle de conocer tu vida... Reestaurar la relación perdida.

Minutos después ella se despegó y yo me limpié las lágrimas con rapidez. No quería que me vieran así. Llorar era para Gryffindor y yo era Slytherin... Sentí la penetrante mirada del Sombrero Seleccionador y sus palabras volaron a mi mente.

_-¡Lily Potter!_

_El cuchilleo era intenso. ¿Por qué me hiciste venir a este colegio, Harry? Me senté en el alto taburete y el profesor me colocó el sombrero._

-¡La_ tercera Potter! ¡Está claro que tu Casa tiene que ser Gryffindor!_

_-La segunda Potter- le corregí -¡Y no! Cualquier cosa menos eso._

_-¿Por qué? Harías grandes cosas ahí. Oh, veo mucho resentimiento en tu corazón, pequeña. Estoy seguro que estando en Gryffindor podrás aliviar esa carga._

_-No y es definitivo. No quiero estar con _ellos_- espeté en mi mente._

_-Es una pena... Tú has elegido, pequeña Potter... ¡_SLYTHERIN_!- gritó el sombrero._

Me recompuse lo mejor que pude. Miré mi reloj. eran las tres y media de la tarde. Si me apuraba podría llegar para Encantamientos -Tengo que irme.

-Lily, aunque te ausentes a clases, te portes mal o recibas alguna detención, no voy a dejar que abandones Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo con la voz severa -Sé buena chica y piensa en lo que hablamos, ¿vale?

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Tomé la perilla y la giré -Claro, Minnie- sonreí. No mentía en absoluto... Porque ella no dijo nada sobre expulsiones.

* * *

**James entra en acción y comienza la montaña rusa de Lily :)**

**Amo a Minerva McGonagall. Es toda una badass ;) Sé que la gente me tirará tomatazos por haberla puesto a ella como madrina de Lily... Pero como ya dije, es un AU, así que espero que puedan pasarlo por alto.**

**¿Albus? Ya tendrá su capítulo... Más adelante... Pero ya poco a poco, lo estoy soltando.**

**Gracias: Florfleur, Pgrr (espero que con este capítulo se hayan resuelto algunas de tus preguntas jejeje :D), Serena Princesita Hale, Tini Black, Cri Ever, LilyScorpfan, Lenhas, ForeverScorly (no te preocupes, voy a cuidar bien los dos fics, gracias :D) y M (me encanta la gente que escribe "oliss" jajajaj que tierna).**

**Actualicé FOREVER, por si alguien lo lee :)**

**Ta tá.**


End file.
